


While You Were Gone

by JessiDWalton, lion_62



Series: Alpha/Omega - Maylor [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Brian, Alpha!Clare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta!Winifred, Brian meeting the Roger family!, Brian would move the fucking world for Roger, Clare almost killing Brian..., Clare is a protective little sister, Clare just wants her brother to be safe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, His mother is sweet though, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Omega!Roger, Protective!Clare, Roger telling his family about bonding with Brian, Roger's father is just an ass, alpha!michael, but it's okay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: Roger has complications with his family already, so is it really smart to tell them he's bonding to Brian? How will they react? How will Roger take their reaction? How will Brian react to all this...?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So here is the first chapter of meeting/telling Roger's family! There is quite a bit of angst in this chapter. Probably the next too... But we get to meet Roger's family:) And Brian gets to meet them too...<3  
> Enjoy!!<3 -JessiDWalton

Stepping out of the taxi, Roger felt a familiar feeling of dread wash over him as he laid eyes on the home of his childhood. It had been about year since he had gone home… He hadn’t left on the  _ best _ of terms with his father since the last time they really spoke, Roger told him he was switching to Biology. Dropping his future of being a dentist  _ and _ joining a band. Completely ruining the only chance he ever had to make his father  _ proud  _ of him. But Roger didn’t care anymore. He wasn’t going to throw his life away just to make his father a little less disappointed by his birth of being a male omega…

 

Roger closed his eyes and swallowed his fear back. He wasn’t here to argue about his pride or to prove himself to his father. He was here for Brian. To announce his love and plans for his future. To show all of them that he’s met someone who loves him no matter what….

 

_ This is an awful idea… _ Biting his lip, he shook his head. Trying to push the negativity back. For Brian. For them. Damn the rest of the world…

 

Closing his eyes, he took ten deep breaths before nodding his head and walking toward the large white house. The cold air around him suddenly felt thick and almost impossible to breathe as he walked up the perfect white steps and to the double arched doors. Debating if it was too late to turn and run… But before he could make a decision, the door swung open and he was almost pushed over by the sheer force of his little sister lunging herself at him. Her spicy, cinnamon scent knocking into his senses and nearly making him dizzy. 

 

“Roggie!!” She practically squealed as she gave him a tight, long squeeze. Swaying gently before pulling away and smiling brightly up at her big brother. Her blue eyes shimmering with pure happiness with a bright white smile on her face. Similar blonde hair pulled out of her face with a red headband. “How’s my  _ famous _ big brother~~?” She teases softly.

 

“Bloody freezing! Let me in!” They both laugh as they hurry out of the cold and into the big, warm house. As Clare turns to close the door, Roger feels the dread set back in as he looks around. The winding staircase that leads to the bedrooms up stairs brought back awful memories of countless arguments held between him and his father. 

 

“Hey…” The omega jumped when his sister placed her hand on his shoulder. Meeting her identical blue eyes as she gave him a worried look and sad smile. “It will be okay, Roggie… I promise. We all swore to be civil. This is family time. No matter what happens, we are all always family.” Her comment made him feel terrible as he thought about the  _ real  _ reason he was here. 

 

“...Clare… About that-”   
  
“Is that my boy?!” His mother's voice rang through the house as she hurried over from what he knew was the kitchen and dining area. She had her blonde hair up in a pretty bun and her clothes her covered by a festive red apron as she runs over with her arms wide open. A huge smile on her gracefully aged face as she pulls her son into her arms. Her sweet vanilla scent washing over Roger and making him calm. Remembering her kindness as a child…

 

“Hey, mom…” He says, a small smile spreading on his lips as his mother hugs him tighter. He allows himself to relax more into her familiar touch. Eyes closing as he feels safe in the presence of his mother…

 

“Oh, my boy… My baby boy… I’ve missed you…” She whispers before pulling away. Roger feels guilty when he sees the tears in his mothers eyes. She shakes her head as she stares over him, her hands cupping his face gently. “You’ve grown your hair out since last we’ve seen you… Oh, your poor lips… That habit still strong I see.” She smiles as Roger bites his lip without thinking. “Stop that, now.” She scolds softly, tapping his lip.

 

“Sorry…” Roger smiles as his mother laughs softly. 

 

“No matter, dear. Come, let’s get something warm in that stomach of yours.” She coos softly before turning and walking back from where she came. The omega looked around before looking to his sister.   
  
“Where…” He clears his throat. “Where is father…” He manages to ask in a clear voice. Clare just nods toward the stairs.

 

“Where do you think? His study, like always. Come on, don’t worry about that right now.” She grabs his arm and begins to walk after their mother. Sighing, Roger nods and follows her willingly. 

 

Winifred had three piping hot mugs of hot chocolate already placed on the dining room table by the time her children walked in. She smiled as they all three sat and started talking. They all talked about crazy things that had happened to them the past year and even laughed at old memories.

 

Roger felt so warm and safe surrounded by the most important women of his life. He felt so terribly guilty that he hadn’t called either of them for almost a year… Especially his mother… He shouldn’t have punished and pushed her away for a fight that had nothing to do with her…

 

“Well, Roger. Is there a nice girl in your life? Alpha? Beta? Anyone?” His mother inquiries suddenly. Clare’s eyes instantly darting to her older brother, waiting for his answer. 

 

The omega never told his parents about any of his past relationships… Mostly because he didn’t want to hear shit from his dad, but he also didn’t want his mother to be disappointed in how much he slept around…. The only one who knew about Roger’s relationships and how they ended was Clare… That’s only because she walked in on him once in highschool. Well… He was in highschool. She was still in middle school… Ever since, Clare always knew everything about her brothers love life. And if it weren’t for her and Freddie, he probably would still be with…

 

“Rog. Answer the bloody question!” Clare huffs impatiently. He suddenly feels unsure if he really wants to tell his sister about his plan… But, he thinks this may be for the best. To tell them without his father around. He could take Clare being a bitch…

 

“Um…. We-well… I-.... I met someone. About a year ago…” He starts, avoiding all eye contact.

 

“Oh! What’s their name! When do we get to meet them?!” His mother exclaims happily, but Clare just narrows her eyes.

 

“How long have you been  _ together _ .” Her voice is slightly cold. Roger bites his lip as he thinks back to their first date in October. It was only now about early December…”

 

“Um… A-about a month… Maybe a bit longer…” He admits. “Bu-but we’ve known each other for a year.” Hoping that would push Clare off his shit. She growled softly and arched her eyebrow.

 

“And you  _ didn’t _ tell me?” Roger wanted to run out of the house and away from his sister, but he knew he couldn’t back away now.

 

“No. I wanted to tell you both. Together. To your faces.” The omega bows his head, trying to ignore the icy glare.

 

“Why.” She asks with a huff. “Why wait? Why is it so important that you do it in person?” Roger takes a deep breath before looking back up and straight into her eyes. 

 

“Because I’m going to bond with him.” 

 

Oh, if looks could kill… Roger would be 6 feet under in no time… Clare’s glare was that of shock, disbelief, and absolute anger. His mother stared at him with wide eyes, trying to piece together that her son was bonding to someone he’s dated for a  _ month _ . But before either of them could get a word out, a deep voice growled from the doorway and Roger felt  _ petrified  _  as he slowly looked back and met the icy gaze of his father.

 

“You’re doing  _ what _ ?” The older, raspy voice cut through him as he quickly stands up and faces the alpha of his family. 

 

“I’m bonding with my alpha at the end of this month.” Roger declares with absolute confidence, shocking himself. But he doesn’t let his surprise show…

 

“An alpha you’ve just started dating? I thought you’d be better than that. Never imagined you’d be the type of omega to just throw yourself at an alpha like this.” His father growled, the words hitting deep inside of Roger. 

 

“An alpha I’ve known for a year and who has been nothing but sweet, kind, and loving to me.” Roger snaps, instantly regretting it upon hearing his father growl louder.

 

“You make yourself look like a slut! How do you think that makes your family look?!” The older man yells. Roger feels the tears in his eyes. He cursed how much he cried… Just like his mother… But his mother wasn’t even an Omega. She was a Beta. And his sister… Oh his beautiful, strong sister… She was an alpha. It was  _ ‘embarrassing to have the youngest female child be an alpha’  _ His father would often comment when he was a child…. Roger was one of the few omegas in his family… And none of them were treated very kindly. The only ones who were truly kind to Roger was his mother and sister…

 

“I love him.” His voice shakes as he speaks and he feels the hot tears hit his cheeks. “And I don’t care what people think… Not anymore. I wanted to tell you all out of family respect. But if you don’t approve, I don’t care. I don’t need you anymore. I never did.” With that said, the omega rushes past his father and out of the house. Ignoring the calls of his sister and mother. 

 

His heart was beating so quickly and he just needed to be held… To be told everything was okay. He needed Brian. He  _ needed _ him. Walking down the long country street, he finally reached the small town outside his family's land and bee-lined for the telephone booth. Picking the phone up and quickly slipping the coins in before dialing  _ his  _ number. Hoping…  _ Praying _ his alpha was home…

 

“ _ Hello?” _ A voice finally spoke up on the other side of the phone.  _ His _ voice. Suddenly, Roger couldn’t hold it together. He broke down crying in the booth. Leaning on the glass while he sobbed. Brian’s voice was cutting in and out from the shitty line. He could barely make out what the worried voice was saying.

 

“Br-Brian, I-I want to go home! I wa-want you to hold me! God, pl-please, I ne-need you… I feel s-so alone here… Te-tell me you love me… Pl-please…” He sobs. Just wanting the older man to take him into his warm embrace…

 

“ _ I-I Love you, Rog! Baby… I love you so fucking much! _ ” The voice cuts out but Roger still feels so happy when he hears those words. 

 

“I love you too…” He whispers before the line cuts off completely and the omega sobs before the booth is opened. His sister standing there. Her face was hard and stern, yet her blue eyes shimmered with worry.

 

“...Come on. Let’s eat and talk.” She offers her hand to her big brother, giving a small smile when his cold hand takes hers.

 

“Yeah… okay…” He agrees weakly.


	2. Shattered Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian learns about Roger's dark past and why his sister is so protective...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!... This is pretty much 2% fluff and the rest is literally angst. BUUUT We get to learn about Roger's past boyfriends... Mainly Tim. Who is a DICK.   
> Please enjoy<3

Brian was strumming his Red Special, lyrics running through his mind of the song he was writing for his omega. The phone rang loudly through the empty flat, Brian missed the omegas talking. 

 

“Hello?”

 

_ “Br-Brian, I-I want to go home! I wa-want you to hold me! God, pl-please, I ne-need you… I feel s-so alone here… Te-tell me you love me… Pl-please…”  _ Roger's panicked voice flooded the line. 

 

“Roger, what’s- love slow down. Rog-Rog?” He tried to cut in but the omega was talking to fast. “I-I Love you, Rog! Baby… I love you so fucking much!” He said quickly trying once again to calm his omega. 

 

_ “I love you, too…”  _ Roger's voice came, but there was another chiming in. Before the Alpha could say anything more the phone was disconnected. Panic swelled in the alpha.  _ What's wrong with Rog? No one better be hurting him?  _ He quickly went to his room and gathered his warm clothes. He called a cab and was gave them the address of the other two band members. 

 

When he arrived at the flat he hurried to the door. He slammed his fist into the door nonstop until John answered, his lips kiss swallow and his pants undone. “Where Freddie?” 

 

“In the bedroom. Wha-” John answered as Brian pushed passed him. The alpha ran to the bedroom where Freddie lay, a think blanket over his obviously naked body. His eyes were dazed, red kiss marks up and down his neck. 

 

“Where does Roger's family live?” He asked making the omega jump. 

 

“Up northern London, high end, big house.” Freddie said lazily before giving the address. “Why? What's wrong?” 

 

“Roger just called from there, he’s not okay!” Brian ran out of the flat. John and Freddie looked after him before shrugging. John climbed back onto the bed and threw the blanket off his omega. 

 

“Now, let's get back to where we were.” John hummed kissing down Freddie's neck before sucking on one of his nipples. 

 

“Oh, John!” Freddie yelped happily. 

 

* * *

 

 

Brian's legs wouldn't stop bouncing as the cab he was in drove up the long drive. He never would have thought Roger had come from such a rich background, but it made Brian love him more for not being a posh jerk like most wealthy people they knew. Brian quickly made his way to the door and pounded on it 3 times before stepping back. 

 

A woman with blonde hair and grey blue eyes answered, obviously Roger's mother. Her hair was in a stylish bun at the back of her head, she was not the woman Brian had been expecting. 

 

“Hi is-” He began but was cut off by the woman. 

 

“Oh you must be one of Clare’s friends. She’s not here at the moment but should be back soon, would you care to wait inside?” The woman stepped to the side to let the alpha in. Brian followed the woman into the large house, he would have never imagined his lovely, sweet, humble omega coming from somewhere like this. “Go ahead and take a seat, I'll bring you some tea.” Brian watched as the woman moved into the kitchen, he hadn't been able to get a word in. The alpha sat on the edge of a high wingback chair looking at the grand fireplace. The guitarist picked up on the scent of his omega,  _ so he has been here. _ He sniffed harder when he smelled a dark scent that hurt his nose. It was like ash and oranges, it made him crinkle his nose. 

 

“Who's here?” A deep voice asked from the hallway before entering. The man was just shorter than Brian with big eyebrows. 

 

“One of Clare’s friends.” The woman answered as she entered with tea for the three of them. 

 

“Clare’s out with her  _ brother. _ ” The alpha sighed with a distasteful tone. Brian would be annoyed but he was glad to learn Roger was with his beloved baby sister. “You know Clare from school? What are you studying?” 

 

“I'm studying Astrophysics bu-” 

 

“Wow, must be a smart alpha.” The father nodded appropriately. “Why astrophysics? I am a man who likes science.” Brian cleared his throat softly, it was better to get Roger's parents on his side now, rather than later he decided. He began telling about his childhood and the Space Race. “That's fascinating.” The man said with true interest.

 

“Thank you.” Brian mumbled. 

 

“See this is the kind if alpha our son should be looking for.” The father again huffed. “Someone with some knowledge, and a career under his belt. Not with some band idiots who wants the only thing they know how to do.” The man growled, Brain felt a growl in the back of his own throat. “But no my slut of an omega son is bonding after only a month-” 

 

The front door opened, Brian was hit with the sugary scent of  _ his  _ omega, he could smell the fear and nervousness. He could smell how scared he was to be in his old home. Brian hated himself for making the omega come here. The alpha stood as he heard Roger's footsteps stop, obviously having smelled his alpha. 

 

Roger was completely frozen as that familiar musk hit his nose. He felt himself relax as Clare walked in beside him. She was looking at Roger with big worried eyes.

 

“Roggie…?” She asked softly, shocked when a smile broke on the omegas face before he ran straight for the dining room. 

 

He didn’t stop running, not even to check and make sure it was Brian. He  _ knew _ it was him and the excitement shot through his entire being as he ran into the older man with unexpected force. Knocking the alpha back and causing them to both fall to the floor. Roger didn’t care. He just laughed softly before burying his nose to Brian’s neck and inhaling deeply. Letting the strong scent completely overtake his senses. 

 

“You came…” The omega muttered against Brian’s neck as he nuzzled closer to the thick scent.

 

All Brian saw was a blond head before he was one the floor, a heavy weight on top of him. Brian scented his omega in greeting before laughing himself, his arms right around the small body. 

 

“Of course I came.” He chuckled, still on his back. “I was so worried about you, you sounded so upset.” He rubbed the omegas back as he sat up. 

 

“Roger,  _ get off that alpha.”  _ The older man hissed. Brian felt the omega tense, his face nuzzling deeper in his neck. The alpha kept laughing and hugged the man tighter so he wouldn't move. 

 

“Don’t let me go…” Roger’s plea was barely above a whisper so only Brian could make the words out. “Please…”

 

“Never.” Brian whispered back. “Or at least until your ready.”

 

A deep growl filled the room causing both Brian and Roger to tense up. The growl was clear as a heavy spicy scent took over the area. The omega tensed up even more and bit his lip. He knew that wasn’t his father… He wasn’t worried about his father  _ meeting _ Brian… Roger wasn’t bluffing when he said he didn’t care what the old alpha thought… He just wanted to tell his mother and sister… But that’s another thing… Roger was scared of Brian meeting  _ Clare _ …

 

“Get _off_ _my_ big brother, _NOW_.” Her voice snapped, making Roger instantly push himself from the alpha. Not wanting to dig the older man’s grave any deeper than it already was… “ _You_.” She points at Roger. “With mother. _You!_ ” She points to her _father_. “If I hear anything negative from you to _MY_ brother, you’ll regret it!” The look on the older man’s face was priceless as his youngest child threatened him. “And _you._ ” Her blue eyes darkened as they fell on Brian. “Outside. Now.” She snarled at him.

 

Brian began to growl, how  _ dare  _ someone boss around his omega and himself. He was about to start yelling but Roger grabbed his hand and shook his head. Huffing, Brian followed the woman out the door and into the winter air. 

 

“Who the  _ hell  _ do you think you are? Don’t you  _ dare  _ talk to Roger like that again.” He snapped at the woman, his inner alpha angry. 

 

The only thing Brian saw was that golden hair  _ whip _ around before he fell to the ground in pain. His entire face aching as he groaned out.

 

“Who the  _ HELL _ do you think  _ YOU _ are?!” The younger alpha snarled above him. Her eyes glaring daggers at Brian. “Do you think this is funny? Whatever you’re doing with  _ MY _ brother?! Do you enjoy to see him so happy only to yank it away and shatter him later?! Just like everyone else!? Why can’t you assholes just leave him alone! He’s gone through enough!” She yells, her voice breaking from the force she was using.

 

“What?” Brain asked holding his nose. “What are you talking about? Roger is my best friend before we started dating! We’re in Queen together! I've know him for nearly a year and I have no clue what you're talking about!” He growled standing once again. He got the sickening feeling he didn’t know everything, and that he wasn't going to like what he heard. “What happened to Roger? Who hurt him?” He growled loudly.

 

“This is only proof that you  _ shouldn’t _ bond to him! I doubt you even knew Roger was from such a family!! How much of my brother do you  _ really _ know?!” She growls right back. “Between our  _ pompous _ family and you  _ fucking  _ alphas, he’s just slowly broken down! And fucking  _ Tim _ was just the cherry on top!! What are you going to do to him next, huh?!” Her eyes flickered away and the thought of Roger’s old boyfriend.

 

Brian felt his anger calm and worry over take him. Whoever hurt Roger must have been bad. He knew something had happened but had never pushed Roger to tell him, not wanting to make the omega uncomfortable. “Clare.” He said softly holding his hands up. “You're right, I don’t know much, if anything. But I  _ love  _ Roger, even before we got together. He makes me so happy. If it makes you feel better I haven't slept with him, I want to wait until we bond,  _ he complains  _ about it, but this isn't an easy fuck for me. I  _ love  _ your brother. But if someone hurt him I  _ have  _ to know.  _ I need to kill them _ .” His eyes darkened at the thought of someone touching his omega. “I know he was hurt, but I thought it was just your dad. Please me what happened so I can keep him safe, please!?”

 

The young woman stared at the  _ much _ taller man, not showing any fear. She had already talked with Roger about the alpha… She had  _ tried  _ to talk him out of bonding, but it seems both are dead set on it no matter what anyone else thinks… Clicking her tongue, she rolls her eyes in a very similar fashion to their omega before folding her arms. 

 

“Rog has had  _ countless _ boyfriends since middle school. He’s always… known what he wants, I guess…” She sighs and shakes her head. “Being raised as a male omega in our family was always difficult. Especially since he’s the oldest sibling… Roger had to be absolutely flawless in everything he did to gain any kind of respect… and even a perfect performance from him often was  _ never _ enough. So I think once he got to school, he realized he had no watchful eyes directly on him. He realized he had the freedom to do whatever he wanted. And he took that freedom and ran. Doing everything he knew he wasn’t allowed to… Drinking, Drugs, Boys….” Clare shrugs. “Not that I could ever blame him, of course. I would have done the same thing. Anyone would to get affection and praise. I think that’s all Rog wanted… But it didn’t work out for him. Most guys he went ‘out’ with were all jerks. Just using him cause he’s hot and… well. An easy fuck. But I know Roger always wanted a real relationship… He thought he had found a few guys, but they all ended the same which crushed Rog in the end… and then came  _ Tim _ .” She growled and turned her back to the other alpha. Needing a moment.

 

“That  _ monster _ …” She breathes out. “They had met when Roger was a freshman in college… And Roger was  _ head over heels _ for him. I can’t blame him. Tim was quite charming. Inviting aura. Sweet smile. Lovely brown eyes and hair. He really came off as a true gentleman. But he was really a demon… I noticed the changes in Roggie about two months into their relationship. How he would talk down about himself… Or comment on something he needed to  _ change _ about himself…. I couldn’t understand. Roger had been self conscious before, but never to that point… I tried to talk to him about it, but he soon just stopped talking to me…” Her voice cracks as she remembers the pain of her brother cutting her off…. “He cut me off… Mother… Even old friends of his… Without a single word as to why… For  _ three _ years he refused to speak to any of us… He called mom on holidays, but that was it….” Shaking her head, she casts her gaze to the dark sky. “One day, I was walking and a man walked up to me… He said I looked just like his friend, Roger… I learned his name was Freddie and he was the only person Roger talked to… I told him who I was… and he told me what was going on with my brother…. The sly comments he heard Tim make to my brother… The mental abuse… How Tim told Roger that no one else would ever love him… That Tim was the best he would ever get… Emotionally abusing him…. But when Freddie talked about the bruises… I couldn’t…. I couldn’t help but feel lost…. That Roger needed so much help, but I never knew… I tried to talk to Roger again… he looked dead… absolutely awful… The mark on his neck… The emotionless gaze in his eyes… Everything… Freddie and I did everything to get Tim away from Roger… It took so much, but… We did it… And now... Now I have to worry about you!” She turns and narrows her eyes at Brian. “I just want my brother to be safe… To be happy! That’s all!” She sobs out.

 

Brian stood motionless and listened to the woman. It was no wonder Roger was so shy at times, and why he thought he was only worth a fuck. It explained that anytime Brian would get frustrated with anything and raise his hands, the omega would flinch away. Brian started at the woman for a moment before gathering her in his arms. 

 

“I'm so sorry, Clare.” He whispered. “I wish I would have been there to help you get him out. I'm so grateful you did.” He hugged her for a moment, letting her cry like he did with Roger sometimes. “But I promise you, I'm not using your brother. I love him so much, Clare. I want to make him happy. Everytime he smiles it brightens my day. I love him so much.” He finally pulled back, a dark dead look in his eye. “But  _ when  _ I find Tim, I'm going to kill him. I'm going to rip his throat out with my bare hands and put his warm heart over my fireplace as a trophy.  _ No one  _ will touch Roger again,  _ no one.”  _ He growled deep in his throat. He knew his scent was pouring out rage and protectiveness.

 

“No. He’s mine to kill. Besides, can’t have you in jail if you’re suppose to protect  _ my _ Roger.” She huffs, wiping her red eyes before looking away. She very muched mirrored a lot of her brothers actions… “Come on… I think Roger probably wants one of us to save him from whatever horrors mother is trying to teach him in the kitchen.” Rolling her eyes, she walks past Brian before stopping and looking straight at him. “And I will fucking kill you if you ever lay hand on him. Make him feel like shit. Or  _ anything _ . The day he comes to me about you mistreating him is the day your parents receive a box of your decapitated head with your sawed off cock shoved in your mouth. Got it?” She growls lowly before walking inside, not even caring to look back.

 

Brian decided he like Clare. He smirked at her as he followed her inside. “If I lay a hand on him, I'll come to you myself. Will you make my testicals my earrings? Can I make that request?” He teased, trying to get her to laugh so Roger knew everything was okay. She cracked a smile back at him.

 

“Sure.” Clare hummed before making eye contact with her glating father. She shrunk back slightly, realizing she royally fucked up before bowing her head and making her way to his study. The older alpha close behind her, ready to give her a scolding of a lifetime…

 

“Oh GOD, You’re alive!!!” Roger praised while running to his alpha. Wrapping his arms around the older man quickly. Looking up he gasped. “Your nose!! Does it hurt?!” His eyes widened at the bruised area of skin and the dried blood above his lip.

 

Brian had forgotten about his nose, but the pain started to set in at Roger's worry.

 

“No, I'm okay.” He sighed, he looked Roger then his neck, asking for permission. The omega tilted his head, letting Brian scent his. Brian felt his heart clinch as he remembered what the omega had been through. His arms wrapped around the smaller man and pulled his close. He never wanted to the let the man go again, he wanted to hide Roger away from the world and keep him from everything that might hurt him. “Come home?” He asked in a small voice, wanting to cuddle and talk to his omega.

 

The smaller man smiled sweetly, oblivious to the new information his alpha had learned. “Yes… Please take me home…” He hums, nuzzling closer to Brian. Thinking of the warm bed and snuggles that waited them elsewhere.


	3. Safe in Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian confronts Roger about his past relationship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter of this part. This was super angsty just overall, we promise this is probably the most angsty this series will get (at least with what we have planned so far...)!! Everything else should be mostly Fluff/Smut with maybe a dash of angst 'cause character development is never easy!  
> Tanks for hanging in there!<3  
> Enjoy~~<3<3<3

Roger was so happy to be in the warmth and security of Brian’s flat. Immediately relaxing as the alphas scent engulfed his entire being. He heard Brian close and lock the door. That’s all Roger needed to hear before turning quickly and shoving the older man against the door. His arms wrapped around the taller man’s waist as he buried his face into the arch of Brian’s neck. Inhaling deeply and holding his breath for a few seconds before slowly exhaling; repeating this process over and over. Just wanting to be completely captivated in the warmth and scent of  _ his _ lover…

 

Brian hugged the omega close, pressing his sore nose into the blond stands. Once the omega had calmed some Brain took his hand and lead him to his room. He sat Roger on the bed and took off his shoes. He helped the omega lay down before spooning up behind him. He held the omega close to him, kissing the back of his neck and upper back. Once he felt Roger completely relax he softly turned him so they were face to face. 

 

“Roger, my love?” The omega hummed looking at him happily. “I want to ask you something, please don't be scared, you can answer when you feel comfortable. Who is Tim and how did he hurt you?” Brian asked gently in his softest tone.

 

The entire world around the omega came to a freezing halt as he felt his heart stop. He stared into Brian’s hazel eyes with wide, hurt filled eyes as he processed the words.

 

_ Clare _ … His sister was the only one who would have told Brian this… and he wanted nothing more than to go back and punch her straight in the vagina. 

 

He pushed himself from the alphas arms and bolted out of the bed. Grabbing his shoes and coat, he ran for the door. Not caring about being barefoot. He would worry about that when he was further away… He needed to clear his mind… To forget… To run…

 

Brian followed the omega quickly, he caught the omega at the entrance to the apartment building thanks to his long legs. He pulled the fear filled omega back into the building by his waist. Roger tried to fight, to punch him in his already painful nose, but the alpha grabbed his hands, tangling their fingers together. 

 

“Roger-Rog calm down. Love… Roger.” Brian tried, but Roger's eyes were closed, tears spilling, and he was fighting wildly. Brian had seen this before with one of his earlier girlfriends, Roger was having a panic attack. Holding tight to the omegas struggling hands he leaned close. 

 

“Roger, you're safe it's okay. Your here with me, no one's going to hurt you, not while I'm here. There's no reason to be scared. I won’t let anyone touch you.” He whispered in a gentle growl, his chest pressed to the smaller mans. “Come on, love. Breath for me, calm down.”

 

The omegas mind was running wild and he couldn’t think straight, but the words slowly sank in and it was the only instructions he had to follow. So his body started to take deep breaths as he tried to stop crying. Everything slowly calming down.

 

“Yo-you shouldn’t kn-know about hi-him! Wh-why do you know him?! What did she tell you?!” He didn’t mean to yell as loudly as he did, but it just kind of came out. “Wh-why…” 

 

“Shh, Rog, shh. You’re okay, its okay.” He soothed pulling the omega close and letting him scent his neck. “Can I take you up stairs so we can talk? Will you let me carry you?” He asked softly, letting go of the omegas hands. Roger nodded against him, so Brian slipped one arm under his legs and the other around his shoulders. He lifted the light omega fireman style and took them to the still open flat. “Can we go to the bed or do you want to stay on the couch?” he heard a small mumble that sounds like  _ ‘bed’ _ . Once he was there he lowered down with Roger on his chest, his head still shoved in his neck. 

 

“I'm sorry I sprung that on you, that wasn't fair.” He soothed rubbing the mans back. “Clare only told me what I needed to know to keep you safe, baby. I'm going to keep you safe, no one's going to touch you again. If they try I'll kill them.” He growled, his arms tightening around the omega. “I wish you would have told me Rog, I just want to protect you. I love you  _ so _ much, I just want to keep you safe.”

 

Roger knew deep down he would have to face this sooner or later… and he didn’t ever want this topic to be brought up  _ ever ever  _ again.  _ Ever _ . So he took a deep breath of his alphas scent and closed his eyes before finding his words….

 

“Ti-Tim…. He was…. Quite the character…. He was… such a sweetie when we first met… He promised me the world and treated me with such…  _ love _ …. But then…” His voice caught in his throat and he really didn’t think he could continue to talk about it… But he knew he needed to… “He started small… making off comments on my hair or the outfits I picked out… He wasn’t rude at first… Just small things like: ‘Oh, is that what you’re wearing?’... But it slowly escalated to him asking me to change… then taking me out to buy ‘proper’ clothes… and even to even commenting how my style was too slutty… Each week he would get worse… and worse… and worse… He started to comment less on my style and focus on  _ me _ … My face, hair, personality… How I was in bed… I grew tired of it, but that just made him start telling me that I-.... That I didn’t deserve him… But he would stay with me… That I wouldn’t get any better then him… An-and I believe him…” He bites his lip. “ _ Believed _ …” He fixes his wording, but he knows he’s not fooling anyone at this point… “And once he had that control over me and did whatever…  _ whatever _ … he liked to me… Sexual or just out of anger…” His voice was barely above a whisper now. Muttering against his alphas neck. “And I let him… an-and… It’s honestly what I get for sleeping around so much, huh..?” He tries to laugh it off, but he can’t even pull off a convincing giggle at the moment….

 

Brian growled deep in his throat at Roger's words about himself. He quickly rolled them so he was over the omega. He knelt over the omega, who looked scared. Brian softly took the man’s face in his hands. 

 

“You listen to me Roger Taylor, I don’t care if you've slept with everyone and their dog, that is not true. You are the most precious, beautiful, lovely thing in my life. You never deserved to be treated like that, ever. If I ever see anyone who hurt you, if I see  _ Tim,  _ there will be blood. No one treats  _ my  _ omega like that. You are worth the world, the sky, the moon and all the stars in the universe. I know I can’t fix this all in one night, fix how much that  _ cunt-”  _ Roger's eyes widened at such a word coming from the prude Alpha. “Treated you, but I will spend every day for the rest of our lives reminding you how perfect you are.”

 

“I-.... I believe you, Brian… I trust you… Love you…. I-I know this isn’t going to be easy… and I apologize now for the shit you’ll have to deal with… Freddie has been a good friend, but I know he’s annoyed with how much I still doubt-”

 

“FREDDIE KNOWS?” Brian yelled, anger flaring for the frontman not telling him.

 

Roger’s eyes widened as he shut his mouth quickly. “Di-did Clare not tell you that…?” He shakily asks.

 

“She did, but I was too busy worrying over you to hear that little comment. I'm gonna  _ fucking kill  _ him for not telling me.” He growled arms slipping around the omega.

 

“It wasn’t his business to TELL!” Roger snaps before biting his lip and looking away quickly. Obviously not meaning to get that mouthy. “I-I mean…”

 

“He still should have told me.” Brian pouted, running his nose over the omegas jaw to get him to cheer up and look at him.

 

“I asked him…  _ both _ of them to never tell anyone… I would tell who I saw fit  _ when _ I saw fit… I honestly expected Freddie to spill, not Clare…” He huffed softly before shaking his head. “Can… Can we stop talking about it now…” The omega asks softly, eyes still averted. 

 

“I'm glad they did, because now if I see him I can take care of you.” Brian huffed. “And only if you play with my hair and cuddle with me.” He answered, nudging the omegas face with his nose, much like an attention seeking puppy. 

 

“....... I can’t wait till the end of this month…” Roger smiles ever so slightly before nodding up to him. “Let’s cuddle then.” He hums, fingers running up and into his curly hair.

  
“In a month you'll be  _ mine for good.”  _ The alpha grinned before kissing the omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part is bonding, aka SMUT FEST~! -Lion_62

**Author's Note:**

> AIN'T NOBODY GONNA HURT BRIAN'S BABY ~Lion_62


End file.
